Aegis Blade
Personality Aegis is a very stern woman who rarely takes jokes. She is often seen with a stern look on her face. She does not seem to be compassionate to people around her, as see when she didn't feel sad for Saviour's death,but said he deserved it. Despite this, she does have a comical side to her, as seen when she gets all angry and destroyed part of Kaerbond forest while chasing Slash for destroying her home accidently. She seems to follow the Demonic Prophecy closely, as seen when she cannot take the fact the Prophecy has been thrown off course. Abilities Basic *Flight - Aegis is capable of flight due to being a Winged Demon. Demon skills *Dark Rise - Increase effects of Demon skills. *Darkness Cut - Creates a sharp edge and eject forward. Not a projectile,stays where the user is. *Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power. *Dark Blitz - Cuts an opponent multiple times using darkness energy *Dark Spike - Causes blade to appear from the ground that cuts enemies in affected range. *Symphony of Destruction(Aegis's version) - Creates a sphere of darkness energy, but instead of trapping the opponent, the user breaks the sphere and sends the projectiles inside towards the opponent Fallen Vanity: Pride Attribute Demon Attribute Skill, power increases if user is stronger than opponent *Level 1:Pride's Fall - Falls from the sky and create a shockwave upon impact with the ground. *Level 2:Void Humilitas - Summons a rain of energy that covers an area, requires use of wings to keep user in flight. *Level 3: Noble Requiem - Replaces the blade of the sword with a large blade of darkness energy and thrust it into the opponent Advanced Blade duplication: A higher level of the blade duplication technique, unlike the lower-levelled one, the blades do not fade when not in contact with demons and can still be fully controlled after one use. *Full Blade Command - Summons swords that will fly in one direction individually *Full Blade Ensemble - Summons blades around the user, after which they fly together in one direction *Full Blade Choreography - Summons blades around the user which home-in on one opponent *Full Blade Orchestra - Summons up to 300 blades which will fly in several directions in a set area, hitting all but the user. The skill requires alot of skill and concentration to use and maintain, however. Weapons Twilight Injustice *Aegis's katana, its a very light yet sharp katana which helped Aegis in battles many times. Although thin, it is very durable, as seen when it is capable of blocking an attack from Slash's sword without breaking or bending. Major Battles *Ep11 - Aegis&Abyss vs Slash (Training,passed) *Ep 15 - Aegis&Scarlet vs Valefor (Win) *S2 Ep1 - Aegis vs Kazuro (Lose) *S2 Ep8 - Aegis vs Veymoth (Unknown) *S2 Ep ? - Aegis vs Pulse(Future; Unknown) Trivia *As seen in episode 11, Aegis does not like to use her wings, for battle or flight purposes. *Aegis is a word commonly used to be being under protection of a strong,benevolent source. However, Aegis is geared more towards violence than protection *In initial concept of DB, Aegis was supposed to use a greatsword alongside her usual katana, and was Slash's travelling companion, she also sports longer hair opposed to her current one as well.